The Dare
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Elphaba dares Glinda to watch a horror movie!
1. The Horror Movie

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Summary: Elphaba dares Glinda to watch a scary movie with her!

"Hiya Elphie!" the blonde girl Glinda giggled as she came into their dorm room, "Whatcha doin?"

Elphaba did not answer her immediately so Glinda tapped her on the shoulder. "Whatcha doin?" she asked again.

"Finding a movie."

"OMG! WHAT MOVIE?"

"I don't know…"

"OMG! We should watch a movie together!"

"Glinda, I don't think you like the movies I watch.."

"Oh, well what do you watch?"

"Horror, mystery, drama," the green girl shrugged.

"Haha! I watch romance movies," Glinda smiled, "They are so wonderful! What could be more wonderful then love! Cause wonderful is wonderful."

"Are you high?"

"I'm high on life!" she playfully smacked Elphaba, "I'm sure you have a romance movie."

"I don't."

"OMG WE SHOULD GO SHOPPING FOR ONE!"

"Maybe another time."

"Aww, but Elphie, we could have so much fun trying to find one!" Glinda frowned as she came over to braid Elphaba's hair.

"I'll make a deal with you…you watch a horror movie, and then I'll watch a romantic comedy!"

"DEAL!"

Glinda pounced Elphaba.

"Okay so what would you like to watch? "Ghosts and Demons"? Frankenstein's Brother's Cousin?" Elphaba asked.

"Oooh! How about this one?" Glinda asked as she picked up a movie called "Killer Clowns and Their Minions!"

"Are you sure?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm so sure! I'll go make some popcorn go set up the movie!"

Elphaba put in the movie and Glinda went to the kitchen. Popping sounds could be heard as the creepy music came on. Four minutes later, Glinda came out with a huge bowl. "I'm ready!" she grinned.

Elphaba played the movie.

Five minutes later…..

"Ooooh! The leadin man! What a hunk of burning love! He's cute!" Glinda commented.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "What's this? NO DON'T GO IN THERE!" Glinda screamed, "THE CLOWNS ARE IN THERE!"

The leading man was attacked by the clowns and Glinda fainted. She woke up and tried to remain calm. "Okay, I can do this," she kept muttering to herself.

Everytime a clown came on screen, Glinda would either scream or chuck popcorn at the screen. Elphaba was laughing at her the whole time. "It's not funny Elphie," she huffed.

"Yes it is!" she laughed.

Fiyero, who was next door, heard the nights activities. He was getting annoyed so he put his own plan of action together. It would be quite a scream!

"Is it almost over?" asked Glinda as she tried to hide her face.

"Almost."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Elphaba snapped her attention to the door. "Who could that be?" she asked Glinda.

Glinda stood up and walked to the door. There was no one there. Together, they opened the door. "BOO!" yelled Fiyero as he was dressed up as a clown.

Elphaba and Glinda screamed and slammed the door as Fiyero fell to the ground laughing hysterically. "Girls," he shook his head.

That night neither one of the girls slept.

The end!


	2. The Romantic Comedy

Author's Note: I don't own anything

"That movie was terrible," complained Glinda as she fussed with her hair.

"HA!" laughed Elphaba as she imitated Glinda fainting.

"It's not funny Elphie!" she pouted, "Anyways its my turn! We are going to watch a romantic comedy."

Elphaba pretended to throw up. "Oh stop it Elphaba! One day you'll be in love and you will understand."

Glinda skipped over to her desk and opened a drawer and began to pull out movies. She had so many it was almost unbelievable. Elphaba's eyes widened as more and more movies came out. "This one should be perfect!" Glinda giggled as she handed Elphaba a movie.

"Love Forever and Ever" read Elphaba, "How long is it?"

"Just the right length."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Fiyero shouted from the other side of the door.

"Go put in it and I'll get us some animal crackers," Glinda got up.

Elphaba shook her head as she popped the movie in. Glinda showed up with some animal crackers and smiled as she turned off the lights and the movie began.

"Oh come on!" shouted Elphaba as the main girl character kissed the main male lead.

"Shush! This is the best part!" Glinda giggled.

"How can she stand to be with that idiot!" Elphaba shouted, "He ignored her and was mean to her! Now they are all lovey dovey! What the hell!"

"Elphie-"

"And to top it all off! IT was a bet! A BET!" Elphaba growled.

"Elphie, it's just a movie," Glinda reminded her.

Elphaba sat back down and calmed down. "OH SCORE!" Elphaba cheered when the main characters broke up.

Glinda had a box of tissues and was crying. "Why are you crying?" asked Elphaba.

"They…they were so perfect together!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "How much longer is it?"

"Is that all you can think about?" Glinda asked wiping the last of her tears.

Elphaba shrugged.

Not too much later, the movie was over. Elphaba had her arms crossed in annoyance at the characters and Glinda was crying again, but this time out of joy. "I think I'll stick to horror thanks," Elphaba announced.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Elphaba and Glinda walked over to the door and opened it and there was Fiyero. He had flowers for both Glinda and Elphaba. "Sorry about scaring you," he apologized.

"Its okay," the two girls said in unison.

"Now gimme a kiss!" he laughed as he chased them around the room.

Elphaba was screaming.

THE END


End file.
